Just Maybe
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: During a rainy day, Ryo trys to figure out a few things about himself. And about Dee...


Disclaimer: I have no ownership to FAKE's characters. They all belong to Sanami Matoh. But I do own the OVA and Mangas! ^_^;  
  
Time Frame: Um... really no where and anywhere... *shrugs*  
  
Rating: PG-13 because none of my work are below that  
  
Title: Just maybe...  
  
Summary: During a rainy day, Ryo tries to figure out a few things about himself. And about Dee...  
  
__-------======--------______  
  
The rain falling down on the window was so comforting. So soft and distant, with the faint sound of pittering against the window pane. Something so... comforting to the whole scene that played out in front of him.  
  
The street. Drizzling wet against the onslaught of pouring water from the Heavens. Soft sweet and simple.  
  
The lights lightly blurred by the wetness coming from all around. Slight schvish of the cars passing through water puddles on a lazy Sunday in New York.  
  
There was nothing that needed to be done. And no one around. It was simply Randy Ryo McLane. And his thoughts. Threading through with the pittering on the window as his deep dark eyes stared out into the day.  
  
There was something so serene about this day. Bikky was off over at Carol's place for the day... and Dee... Dee wasn't anywhere around to distract the young man, sitting with his steamy tea, thinking about all that has gone on. Well, in the relationships sort of way.  
  
He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the company sometimes of the vexatious and yet attractive Detective Dee Laytner. There was something so feral and wild about his personality that nearly stunned Randy, or Ryo as called by the object of all his troubles and emotions, into feeling so at a lost for his true emotions about Dee.  
  
Sometimes... Ryo would feel that he could almost understand Dee. Sometimes he could almost plan when Dee's mood would falter. When he would change once more.  
  
Ryo knew that the young man in question needed things that he wasn't sure he could give him. He wasn't sure if he could allow his heart, so sealed away in his own dispairs, could allow someone else, much less a man, into a relationship with him.  
  
He didn't want to admit that he has always been more attracted to men than to women. And he would get embarrassed if caught staring too long at a man... unlike when he would watch women in their day to day life.  
  
Not that he was a sick person in that sense. He just enjoyed people's presence around him. And wished them constantly around him at all times. He wanted to make sure that their lives were well. Which was why he became a cop in the first place. To protect the people whom he had so much feelings towards.  
  
But.... some of the humans... he couldn't make heads or tails of them. Like this entity called Dee Laytner. His moods changed too quickly. And his feelings, jumbled up in his eyes. Making it hard to read. Which would leave him dumbstruck by the fact that he could't read Dee. Had he ever since they met?  
  
Randy let out a sigh, his eyes traveling over the streets. No one was out except for the few passersby who hurried along quickly to run from the rain.  
  
Dee.....  
  
His actions and reactions were getting harder and harder to read. One moment his lip may be swallowing up Ryo's own, asking for something that Ryo couldn't comprehend just yet, then when Ryo would finally react, Dee would jump back... saying that Ryo doesn't understand. And then proclaim that he wanted Ryo to at least show him how he feel.  
  
And whenever Ryo would finally try to show Dee how he feels, a simple peck... or in worse cases nearly letting it slip that he felt things stronger than just their bond already... two things would happen. Either at the same time or... just one.  
  
Randy would stop himself from saying or doing anything else. Or else something would stop them. And Ryo would feel so horrible for making Dee so confused about it all... that it made him sick to himself for some reason.  
  
He felt so bad for throwing mixed signs for Dee. He really did feel sorry. But Dee never let Ryo sort out his feelings. He never gave him time to... understand either of their feelings, and then express them.  
  
And Dee.... Dee would get hurt whenever it happened. They would try to talk but it never gets said.  
  
Its almost like there is something blocking them from actually coming to terms with the fact that there was something between them. That there might be something that could spark between them.  
  
A figure walking down the street, without an umbrella or rain coat brings Randy from his mind. The dark hair wet and plastered to his face, and green eyes staring up at the window, with his hand tucked into his pockets sends him a smirk and goes towards the door down at the bottom.  
  
Maybe they could actually talk this time. Maybe they could try to understand each other better...  
  
Just maybe Ryo could try to show Dee how confused he was about his feelings towards him...  
  
Just maybe...  
  
_______-------=======-------_______  
  
Owari....  
  
Wow... we have done it Miggies! our first FAKE FICCIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps with joy*  
  
Miguel- ah yes. Wonderful. Positivly great.  
  
Kalli- ^_^ You know it was supriseingly easy to write for this fandom wasn't it Miguel?  
  
Miguel- its that damn FAKE movie scene where Dee was sitting at the window that set it off...  
  
Kalli- yeah! I hope you, the reader, kinda caught on how Ryo reffers to himself differently when concerning Dee or other things. I dunno it seems fitting that he would do that. That while around Dee he would be this Ryo person, but around other people he is simply Randy. *shrug*  
  
Miguel- yeha... I hope you enjoyed out lil work. Please review maybe?  
  
Kalli- your being unusually nice Miguel... what happened?  
  
Miguel- Nothin that concerns you. REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


End file.
